Love Revealed
by masterpo500
Summary: Just an awesome TiPo story about emotions. Story cover by AniDragmire :3 Please review :D


**What's up guys? Sorry I haven't been posting, it's just that I haven't really had time to. Anyway here's a story that I came up with a while back. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a bright and wonderful day in the Valley of Peace, the villagers were at every shop either eating or sharing moments with their friends. As for the Jade Palace masters, they were all outside training in the courtyard. Master Shifu  
has put together a one on one sparring match between the five and Po. Mantis and Monkey were up first. Monkey tried his best to hit Mantis, but he was too fast and little. Mastis threw Monkey on the ground and Master Shifu stood up said "Well done  
Mantis, as for you Monkey you need to work on your timing." both masters nodded. "Next up will be Master Tigress and Po." Shifu stated

Both Po and Tigress took their stances and said "ready!" Shifu raised up his paw and said "begin!" Tigress was the first to strike, she tried to land a spinning kick, but Po caught it and flipped her up. Tigress landed back on her feet and shook some  
dust off then charged at Po again this time lashing out about five punches a second. Po blocked every shot and kicked her off of him. Po charged at her about to land a punch but stopped in his place when he looked in her eyes. Everyone gasped and  
just stared, mostly Tigress, but then she took advantage of this and flipped Po onto his back and placed her foot on his chest. Master Shifu then broke the silence and said "Well done Tigress. Next will be Viper and Crane." the two walked up and started  
sparring. Po excused himself and went to his room. Tigress saw this and asked Shifu if she can be excused since she is done with training.

In Po's room

'Why didn't I just hit her? We were just sparring, but I couldn't hurt her.' Po thought as he sat on his bed and thought about what would the others say if they found out. 'I can't hit anyone with eyes as pretty as hers. I have to tell her,  
but I'm afraid of what she will say.' Po then thought of the time Tigress pushed him away from Shen's cannon and floating almost lifeless in the water. He couldn't bare the pain when he saw her lying...dead on the wooden plank that held her up. But  
when he grabbed her paw he saw her head rise up and smile before she passed out. Po had found what he needed, Inner Peace.

With Tigress

She followed Po in the barracks to confront him but she stopped in front of his door and thought 'Why didn't he just hit me, he could've won… Unless… no he can't, can he?' What Po didn't know is that Tigress has had a crush on him ever since  
Gongmen City. Then she heard what sounded like a small whimper coming from Po's room.

Tigress opened the door then closed it behind her. She saw Po with his back turned towards the door. Po didn't even notice her until "Po?" Tigress said softly looking at the panda. Po then turned over with a surprised look on his face "Po what's  
wrong?" Tigress said. Po just looked at her with tears running down his face and said "You wouldn't understand so why don't you go back to training?"

Tigress nilt down in front of him, and placed her right paw on his shoulder and said "I would if you'd just tell me, Po. I care for you." She smiled and Po looked up at her "I would tell you but it's just too painful to bring up." He said as a tear started  
to roll down his cheek. Tigress saw this and embraced him in a tight hug "Oh Po, If you knew how much i really care for you. It just hurts me to see you like this and not like your old joyful self." She softly said in his ear and kissed him on the  
cheek.

Po just sat there in complete shock with his cheeks blushing an electric red. "Tigress i need to tell you that I…." Po started but was interrupted by Viper opening his door and saying "Master Shifu needs to see all of us. Wait Tigress, what are doing  
in Po's room?" Tigress looked down and said "What can I not talk to Po or something?" Viper gave Tigress a glare and said "Let's just see what Master Shifu wants." She then slithered off.

Po was still just sitting down on his bed thinking about what Tigress just did, did Tigress just kiss me on my cheek he rubbed the spot that Tigress kissed, 'Awesome!' He thought

"Po." Tigress said then saw Po still sitting and then punched him on the arm "Po!" Po looked up holding his arm "OW! What was that for?" Po said "Master Shifu wants to see us." Tigress replied

They started to walk out of Po's room but Tigress stopped Po "If you tell anyone that I kissed you on the cheek, I'll kill you." She said as she gave a playful punch to his arm. He nodded.

They met with Master Shifu outside the Training Hall and stood in front of him "I have some news, students Master Chao wanted to see you all for a special mission in the Hajin province. He said that this mission will be the most painful one that you have  
been on and expects you to be wake when the gong rings, so he can talk to you all about it. I expect you all to get some rest after you eat." Shifu stated then went to the peach tree to meditate.

"I wonder why Master Chao needs us for a mission?" Mantis asked

"I thought that he had some students of his own to take with him." Monkey said rubbing his head

"Maybe he needs more help or something." Crane said

"Yeah or he wants Tigress and Po to be away from Shifu, so they can kiss in peace." Viper said then Tigress let out a growl and blushed at the thought

"Just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean…" Tigress started but put her paws over her mouth and blushed hard. The group just stared with their jaws open. Then realized that Po was right behind her. She turned and stared at Po and said "I'm so sorry,  
Po!" Then ran off

"Wait Tigress!" Po called out and then chased her.

She ran to the peach tree and rolled herself into a ball "I've done it now. Po is never going to forgive me for what I said." She said and began to hold back some tears "How can he ever love a monster like me? I don't deserve his love!" She started to  
break into tears and crying. Then she felt two big black arms wrap around her from behind.

"Tigress that is so not true." The voice said and held Tigress tighter. Tigress turned to him "Po I'm sorry for what I said." Tigress said buried her face in Po's arms. "Tigress there is no need to be sorry. You see I kind of…love…you."

Tigress's ear perched up, then she looked down "your just saying that to cheer me up. How can anyone love a monster like me? Look at me!"

She then pushed his paws off of her and looked to the ground "Don't you have anything better to do than look at a monster?" She said sobbing.

Po then got up and sat beside her "You are not a monster, Tigress. You are the most nice and kindest person I met. If I wished to be anywhere right now it would be right here next to you, Tigress. It was always my dream to meet you when i first heard  
about you and the five. When I fell down from that firework chair, and landed in front of you was the best day of my life. And at Gongmen City." He choked "...I was afraid I lost you after being shot by that cannon. Tigress, when I saw you in drifting  
in that water and not getting up I...thought you were…dead. It was the most pain I felt and to this day I look back at it and still…" He was now in tears "still cry over the thought of losing you. I love you Tigress more than you know." Po confessed.

Tigress looked over to Po who was now crying "That's why you were in your room earlier. You were crying over losing me!" She said now in a happy tone. Tigress crawled over to Po and sat in his lap. Po then looked up and wiped his eyes. Tigress was leaning  
in closer to his face "Tigress what are y-..." He said but was cut off.

Suddenly, Po felt another pair of lips on his. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he realized he was being kissed by Tigress. Po closed his and began to kiss her back. Tigress put her paw on his cheek deepening the kiss. Po then moved his arms  
slowly down to her waist earning a small moan of pleasure from Tigress. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. They began to open their mouths and letting them taste the other's mouth, and let their tongues dance  
around each other. They did this for about three minutes, they didn't know that a red panda was spying on them.

The two broke apart and put their foreheads on each other. "I just want to tell you that I'm deeply in love with you." Tigress said as she kissed him passionately again. They broke and Po said "I love you and always will, my sweet kitten."

Tigress then laid down on Po's chest and started to purr loudly. "Whoa! Tigress, I didn't know you could do that?!" Po said in a surprising tone. Tigress lifted her head up and said "Well Po, I am tiger right?" Po kissed her forehead "Indeed, you are  
MY tiger. Come here!" Po push her down towards him and kissed her like the first kiss.

They broke after about a minute, and Po started to kiss her jawline. "Po." Tigress moaned then looked behind the peach tree and saw Shifu watching in awe. "Po!" Tigress yelled causing him to stop. "What's wrong?" Po asked and kissed her cheek. Tigress  
froze as she saw Shifu walking up towards them.

"Well just as I thought you two weren't going to stop!" Shifu said outraged and looked at both of them "Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?! Well do you, Panda?!"

* * *

 **And that my friends is when Po realized he was dead meat! Should I give this another chapter? You guys decide!**

 **Peace out! :3**


End file.
